Thyferra
Thyferra is a long-standing member-world of the Republic and stands as a bastion of Republic law. The world's verdant climate is enhanced and stabilized to increase the production of Bacta, which only grows in the unique environment of this world. To protect the planet's production capabilities, Thyferra always keeps a standing Space Guard, funded by the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations. History Early interested in the Republic for the security and stability afforded by membership, Thyferra extended the boundaries and reach of Republic law considerably when it joined. Recent Events Thyferra was the site of combat action during the Battle of Three Points and was under Black control for a short time. The clone armies, under the command of Lord Marshal Aidus, tore through Tyferra's main city, destroying its turret and completely annihilating a cohort of Republic Guard soldiers who had been placed there following some minor pirate activity. The Republic retook the planet during the Battle of Thyferra, although not without heavy losses. Soon after, a motion was made to name Thyferra-native Brae Terienn as the Imperator of the planet. In the meantime, an android, Dokinto Rintari, was named Senator. Terrienn's appointment passed through the Senate, and the matter is now awaiting the court's decision. Government Thyferra is traditionally represented in the Senate by an elected representative of the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations, who also holds the position of Chief Protector of the Thyferran Space Guard. Only Ishi Tib are able to be citizens of Thyferra, and thus able to vote for or serve as its leadership. Ishi Tib politics are notoriously unpredictable, and it is almost impossible to tell just how much debate and support will be enough to elect any one Ishi Tib. There is a constant threat that the Ishi Tib will grow bored and exile their current Chief Protector in favor of a new one. Previous leadership includes the now-retired Yor Moxo and Gog, the latter of whom made a name for himself by his opposition to so-called 'planetary monopolies,' and a political career mired in all kinds of scandal. Current Leaderhips Previously, Thyferra was ruled by an android named Dokinto Rintari, although Republic Guard Captain Brae Terienn had also been named Imperator of Thyferra by the Senate. An Ishi Tib named Qivix Lazarus recently assumed the head of state duties of the system following a close election between he and the aforementioned human. Admiral Terienn now serves as Thyferra's Senator to the Republic Culture The native Ishi Tib have a mythic primordial ancestor, and a small nebulae of stars in their system is said to resemble it. Economy Thyferra lives and dies by Bacta. Nearly everything on the planet has to do with its growth, production, and marketing. Planet Thyferra is a lush, verdant planet thriving with life - most importantly, that of the Bacta crop which is used in varying forms as the galaxy's best treatment for all nature of injuries, from mild burns to more serious gashes and wounds. Tefa City Tefa City is the capital of Thyferra and is cut through by the wide river Midol. It's a green city, filled with trees and with a large public park, botanical gardens, a public bath, and other soothing locales. Its streets radiate out like spokes on a wheel and terminate at ordinal intervals in great pyramidally-shaped, tan-colored monoliths, each tiered layer upon them a home to gardens, aviaries, ponds, and other varieties of natural embellishment. The architecture is generally old and stately, often carved out of ancient stone. It has a feeling of deep history and wealth - and perhaps a touch of pompous pride. The city also boasts a university, much of which is devoted to Bacta research. A ferry connects the city to the Bacta plantations to the south. Jungles The jungles of Thyferra are vast swathes of dense growth, humid and hot. The terrain - not to mention the plant, animal, and insect life - can be dangerous if one doesn't know what they're doing. Category:Planets Category:Republic Worlds